Iago's Babysitting Adventures
by persian85033
Summary: Al, Jas, and Genie have gone on an emergency trip. Now, it's up to Iago to keep the young princes and princesses in line. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, no, we need to go pay another visit! It looks like an important meeting."said Aladdin. "I don't think we can take the kids with us."he said, remembering the disastrous events of the last time they took the kids on a trip.

"Hmm. Maybe we could leave them with Genie?"Jasmine suggested.

"No, Genie has to come on this one."

"Maybe we could hire someone?"

"Maybe."

They went to the courtyard.

"Okay, we have to go on a trip, and.."

"Yay, we get to stay with Genie!"

"Sorry everybody, gotta go with them."said Genie.

"That means we get to choose!"excalimed Abdullah.

"I want Iago!"exclaimed Saba.

Everyone else agreed.

"Where is he?"

"I think still inside."said Genie. "I'll go get him!"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"You have to do us this one favor, Iago."Aladdin said.

"But normally, the Genie babysits!"

"Well, yeah, but he can't today."

"What about the monkey?"

"They chose you."

"The rug's better."

"We need Carpet, obviously."

"Please, Iago."

Iago sighed.

"I really can't handle brats too well. It's not good for my health! I get such bad migraines!"

"I'll tell them to behave."

"Yeah, like they'll really listen."

"They will. They'll listen to you, too."

Iago rolled his eyes. As soon as they were getting read to leave, Aladdin and Jasmine told them to be good.

"Now you kids be good for Iago."Genie told them. "If you are, we'll come back with a special present for everybody."

"Yay!"

Then they took off.

"Well, you guys heard the Genie, the Princess and the Kid."said Iago. "You gotta do everything I say!"


	2. Chapter 2

"We wanna play!"

Iago rolled his eyes.

"We're not playing. We're going to go inside and take a nap. Everybody!"

"But we don't want to take a nap."

"It's naptime! Now! Or else! I'm in charge around here."

"I want to play hide and seek."

"We're not playing. We're napping. Today, tomorrow, morning, evening. Now let's get to it!"

"I don't want to nap."

"Well, you gotta, cause I'm in charge."

The kids pouted. Iago wasn't moved by it. Abu looked sadly at Iago.

"Oh, all right, only a couple of minutes."

"YAY!"

"Not so loud!"

"We'll hide, you count, Iago."

"Wha-but..."

The kids had already taken off and started to hide.

"Oh, fine. 1, 2, 3..."

Iago started counting.

"Ready or not, here I come."he said, as he flew in search of everyone.

For the next hour and a half, he didn't find anyone.

"That's funny. All right, now I give up! Kids? Kids!"

Iago looked around.

"Kids!"

He realized now that the children had only used that as an excuse to get away from him.

"AAAHHH! If I don't get those kids back I'll be in big trouble!"he said to himself. "And so would the town!"

Iago immediately looked around their favorite hiding areas and every room he could think of, but no sign. He flew out to the balcony.

"Just my luck! Those kids! They'll regret it!"

He flew over the Palace wall, and over the marketplace, looking for them, asking people if they'd seen them, and calling their names. He decided not to say anything to the guards. If they found out the kids were missing, and he was in charge, he'd be dead meat even by the time Aladdin and Jasmine were back.

"Those kids!"

He tried to think of any place where they might go.

Abdullah took the apple from the vendor.

"You look like such a nice boy."he said, smiling.

Abdullah smiled.

"And take one for your brothers and sisters each."

"Aahh!"

Iago spotted them.

"Abu wants one, too."Abdullah was saying.

"Abu wants to go back to the Palace!"Iago interrupted him.

"He found us!"

The kids then raced away from him.

"Hey, come back here, you brats!"

Iago took off after them, and chased them almost halfway across the city, until he couldn't fly any longer.

"Whew!"he said, as he landed.

"Iago, I'm cold."said Layla.

"Me, too."

"There you are! Well, I'm glad! If you'd have taken your nap like a good girl, you wouldn't be cold, would you?"

Layla started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry! I can't stand it! It's annoying."

"Iago says I'm annoying!"

"Look, let's just go back to the Palace already. I'm hungry! And tomorrow, no one's going to leave their room! That's final!"he said, as he settled on Babkak's shoulder.

"But I wanted to..."

"No buts, no buts."interrupted Iago. "You kids are just too much trouble, no wonder the Kid and the Princess needed the break."

"Mommy and Daddy are broken?"asked Layla, thinking about one of her dolls.

"No, though how they've managed to keep themselves together all this time with all of you, I don't know."

"But you said you knew everything!"

"Well, I lied."

"Genie says it's bad to lie! You need a time out!"

"I'm in charge. Whoever's in charge doesn't get time outs!"snapped Iago.

"Can I be in charge?"

"No. The Kid, the Genie and the Princess left me in charge, so I'm in charge, so there!"

"You're mean."

Iago felt so relieved when they were finally inside the Palace, and the kids went to sleep.

"At least tomorrow they'll have to stay put, now that they're grounded."

But will they? Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, at least today no hide and seek."said Iago as he got up. "Everybody stays in their rooms."

Iago sat outside relaxing, when suddenly someone grabbed him.

"Awk!"

"We're playing with the stuffed animals."explained Saba.

Everyone else nodded.

"Um, that's great, kid."

"We need you to be the daddy."

"What?"

They carried him back inside.

"But you'd be better as the mommy."

They got out most of their toys.

"You're all making a mess!"

"You said we couldn't play hide and seek anymore."

"You..."

Pretty soon Iago was dressed in a frilly pink bonnet and with a pacifier in his beak.

"You're going to be my baby instead."

Iago couldn't speak because of the pacifier. After a while, the children grew tired of the game.

"You suggest something, Iago."

"Clean this place up!"

"That's not fun."

"I don't care! You're going to clean the place up, and that's that! Or else!"

The kids looked at their feet, and the girls began sobbing.

"Now, now, no tears, no tears. We're gonna clean up, and that's all there is to it!"

"We want to play something else."

"We can't play anything else until all this is cleaned up."

Before he could say another word, they were out of the room.

"Hey, come back!"

Iago flew after him, only to end up trapped in a jar.

"We have to go, Iago. See, we're going to get a surprise for you!"

"What? No, no, no, get back over here!"

Iago watched as the children ran out of the room.

"Not again."

He struggled to get out of the jar.

"Those kids are in so much trouble!"he said when he finally got out.

The kids returned with a doll's outfit.

"See, we told you we had something for you."they said.

"What? I'm not wearing that stupid thing on my head!"

"But you have to be part of the wedding?"

"What wedding?

"Don't you remember? They're going to get married."

"The dolls?"

Find out how the doll wedding goes next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Haven't your parents or the Genie ever told you that dolls don't get married."Iago told them.

"They will."

"No, they won't!"

"But why?"

"Cause...they're not in love!"

"Yes they are!"

"No they're not! They're dolls!"

"But they're going to be together forever!"

Iago rolled his eyes.

"Listen, kid, these dolls are just toys. Toys don't fall in love!"

"But..."

"Enough! Now, everybody's grounded!"

The kids started to cry.

"No, no, no, don't cry! Stop making so much noise! Fine! You're right and I'm wrong, but shut up already!"

They stopped crying.

"Look, you're still grounded. For leaving without permission."

"But we were in the courtyard."

"I don't care. You left the room!"

"But you said we couldn't leave the Palace!"

"Exactly! Now you're admitting you left the Palace!"

"We were in the courtyard."

"Can anyone testify to that? Aha! No one! I win. Everybody to their rooms! Now! And I am FAR from kidding!"

"What's a kidding?"

"You just do as you're told!"

"I want them to get married!"

"There's no wedding today, till your parents or the Genie get back!"

"But Genie said they could get married!"

"Then you wait till the Genie gets here. We're postponing the wedding!"

"But..."

"No buts about it! The Genie's not here! I am! And I'm in charge! And I say go to your rooms!"

Everyone stayed where they were, looking at their hands, or looking imploringly at Iago.

"Don't give me those looks, cause they ain't gonna work!"

After a while, he gave in.

"Fine! We can have the dolls get married!"

Soon, they had all the guests, and the bride and groom ready. Iago was to wear a frilly pink costume and walk down the aisle before the bride.

"After this, definitely grounded. For life!"he grumbled to himself.

"All right, now!"he said, as soon as they finished. "Time for bed!"

"But it's daytime."

"Bed!"

"We still have the festivities!"

Pretty soon the whole room was filled with cakes and sweets.

"On second thought,"said Iago, looking at all the food. "Today, everyone will get the privilege to stay up late! Now, dig in!"he said, digging in.

After a while, everyone had a bad stomachache from so many sweets.

"Ooohhh, my stomach!"Iago complained.

"I don't feel good."

"I wish Mommy and Daddy were here."

"Where's Genie?"

"They won't be back for a while, kids. Now, for reals, bed!"

"My stomach hurts."

"There's nothing I can do about it. Bed! You'll feel better in the morning."

"I don't feel good now."

"Well, too bad. Now, bed."

Everyone obeyed without talking bad.

_Maybe they should pig out every day! That way, they'll be sure to behave._ Iago thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, all the kids seemed to have recovered from their stomachache.

"Shouldn't you kids be in bed?"Iago asked.

"But we're hungry."

"You're sick! Go to bed!"

"But we're hungry."

"I said go to bed!"

All the kids looked absolutely heart broken.

"It's for your own good."Iago told them.

"We want to go outside."

"No! No games or anything today! Yesterday you all got sick! Today, is just gonna be rest and relaxation!"

"We did rest."

"Well, you're going to need to rest more!"

They all looked like they were about to cry.

"No tears! Not gonna fall for it any more!"

"I'm going to tell Mommy and Daddy that you're mean to us!"

"I'm in charge here!"

Iago relaxed as the kids all went to their rooms. He stretched out on a pillow, and fell asleep, after a good meal.

"Well, that sure made them shut up."he looked up.

It was already late.

"Wow, those kids really did get the point."

Iago got up to go and see what they were up to. No doubt they must have spent the whole day crying, and trying to figure out ways to force him to forgive them. Not that he ever would. He peeked into the room.

"Kids?"

No one was there.

"Those stupid kids!"he exclaimed.

He searched the whole palace, but found absolutely no sign of them. It was obvious they probably left.

"Here we go again!"

Iago flew over the marketplace, looking in every direction.

"Kids! Aha!"he exclaimed, spotting the oldest.

He flew towards him, but he spotted Iago before he could get close enough. Then they all ran off.

"You get over here! You are all in major trouble, you hear! When you're parents get back..."

The kids were already out of sight. Iago looked around again.

"I'll find you!"he shouted.

He ducked as he saw one of the royal guards coming in his direction.

"Could be the end of me."he mumbled to himself.

The kids ran from Iago. After all, it was a little like hide and seek. They ran until they bumped into a girl.

"Sorry lady."they said.

She looked up.

"Shouldn't you kids be looking where you're going!"

"We were trying to run away from Iago."volunteered the youngest.

"Yup."

"Iago?"

"Yes. Mommy and Daddy went on a trip. They took Genie with them. And Carpet. But that's okay. We like Iago best."

"Wait a minute, shouldn't you be in the Palace?"she asked.

They shrugged.

"Oh, but that's okay. See, it's fortunate you ran into me. Oh,"she pointed at the eldest. "You do look so much like your daddy."she exclaimed.

He nodded.

"You really are in luck you ran into me!"she smiled. "Why don't I show you some little tricks I know."

She took one by the hand, and carried the youngest. The rest followed her.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, just to watch something you'll love."she assured them.

They all looked excited.

"Are we underground?"

She didn't answer.

"It's not too far. See, we're here."she said.

"There's nothing here."

"I want my dolls."

The girl immediately created a whole set of dolls from sand.

"Wow!"

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, nothing really out of the ordinary. For me, anyway. You see I'm a witch. A sand witch."she told them.


	6. Chapter 6

Iago kept looking for the kids. He looked up at the sun. It was almost sunset! And those kids! Where could they be! He suddenly saw one of them.

"There you are!"he screamed, and flew towards her. "Where are the rest of your brothers and sisters?"he asked.

"They're inside."

"Inside where?"

"Over there."she said.

Iago gasped.

"You got any idea what you idiots just walked into?"

"I think it's someone's house."she said, confused.

"You know who's? The witches, that's who's! That witch has always been obsessed about the Kid!"

She just looked at him.

"Oh, there you are."Sadira said. "We were beginning to get worried about you."

"You stay away! Where are the rest of them? What have you done with them."

"Iago! You can come with us, too."

They grabbed Iago and took him inside.

"Wha-"

They were all immediately working on art projects that Sadira had prepared for them, either by painting sand sculptures of themselves, or by painting landscapes.

"What's going on here?"asked Iago.

"We're painting."

"I...I can see that."

"I suppose you must have been looking for them."said Sadira.

"Um, yeah, I was. What'd you give them that makes them so quiet?"

"Oh, just these art projects."she said. "Sometimes I build a sculpture myself, and they like to watch."

"You know, witch, you might not be so bad. Once you get over that obsession for the Kid. If you can do that, we may just make a great team."

"Team?"

"Well, yeah, see, they left me in charge of the kids, but, well, for so many days, they're just a handful, and I can't handle them myself. If you were to help me, well, that'd be another story, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, yes, I guess so."said Sadira, looking at the sculptures.

"So what do you say?"

"About what?"

"Teaming up."

"I don't know. I do like the children, though. They're so cute, wouldn't you agree?"

Iago rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if that's what I'd use to describe them, but if you want to, all right, they're cute."

Sadira smiled.

"I never thought I liked kids this much. They've always seemed cute, but I never thought they'd be so much fun."

"Fun isn't exactly what they are, but what do you say abut teaming up with me?"

"All right."

They went back to the Palace. The rest of the days that Aladdin and Jasmine were gone went by smoothly, with Iago resting, and eating, while Sadira kept the children busy.

"See, this is just what we need! Everything worked out perfectly."Iago said.

No one paid much attention to him, as he had told Sadira he had a bad headache, and couldn't be help her right now, and she kept the children from bothering him too much, except when they wanted to bring him a cup of tea or some food.

"They're back."Sadira told Iago.

"Who? Oh, right. They are! Oh..."

Iago flew to meet them.

"So how'd everything go?"asked Genie.

"Just great."said Iago. "Especially with Witch here."

Everyone looked at Sadira.

"Sadira!"

"She's been helping out. Really great with the kids. Keeps them quiet, unlike the Genie. And she's a great influence as far as they're education is concerned, see, she's opening they're minds with her art."

"What?"

"They sculpt."

Everyone saw the projects that they had been working on.

"Wow, these are very good."said Aladdin.

"How would you like to become the new governess?"Jasmine asked Sadira.

"What!"everyone was shocked.

"Why not."

"I can't read or write."she said.

"Even better!"Iago commented. "See, you'll take classes from the Genie, just like they do, and they'll feel even more connected with you. I've changed my mind about you over the last few days. You seem to be a different person then you were when we first met."he said.

Everyone was impressed with Iago's comment, and immediately agreed.

Might write a sequel to this one. Not sure yet.


End file.
